Sheng (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "So what's your name, eh? Name, you say? Not much of a name.. Me? I'm the blacksmith around here. Sheng's my name and it's a mighty good name, too! And you better not say anything about my outfit! Don't insult panda power!" *"Morning, player. Want to do some panda exercises with me?" *"Morning, player. Got big plans today?" *"Morning. *yawn* Just like pandas, I'm a little sluggish in the morning." *"Oh, it's you, player. Not now, not now. I'm thinking about pandas." *"Hello, player. Whenever I see your face, I think of delicious crops!" *"Look at the time, ___. Be off home now!" *"Evening. I'm feeling sleepy. You can wait till tomorrow." 'Chat' *"Look at all the bamboo around here! Panda chow!" *"Eileen has potential as an artisan. She'd be worth teaching." *'You live in Bluebell:' "Tell you what, player... move to this village, and you'll see pandas every day." *'Visiting Bluebell:' "It's nothing like Konohana around here. And no pandas!" *'Complete a request:' "Thanks again for the help. I'll see you later." *'When shown a blue feather: '"You're thinking about getting married? Aren't you a little young for that? Well, as long as youre sure it's love, I wish you the best of luck." *'During a typhoon:' "Hmmm. Will the pandas be safe? This wind isn't messing around." *'After a typhoon:' "Weather like yesterdays's is no good for my tools. I better tend to them." *'Snowstorm:' "Will the pandas be okay in all this snow? I hope it doesn't get buried." *'Going through the tunnel:' **"Now that the tunnel's done, people from Bluebell will come see the panda! That's tremendous! Don't you agree, player?" **"Guess I'll head home. It's a snap now that the tunnel's done." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "What now? I'm trying to think! Talk to me later." *'Three flowers:' "How can pandas be so unbelievably cute? Tell me, eh, ___?" *'Four flowers:' "Pandas climb trees, but are no good at climbing down. It's part of their cuteness." *'Five flowers:' "Newborn pandas are awfully small. It's amazing how big they grow to be." 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift:' "How did you figure out what I like? Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "You're a thoughtful one, eh? I accept your gift." *'Disliked:' "What are you giving me this for? Are you pulling my leg?" *'Neutral Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present, eh? Seems pretty nice. I'll take it, and thanks." 'Festivals' *'Cooking Festival' **'You live in Konohana and win:' "The judge for the Cooking Festival really knows food. Winning it is impressive!" **'You live in Konohana and lose:' "Why'd we lose the cooking Fesival? Not enough gumption, eh?" *'Flower Festival:' "For me, eh? Don't get one of these too often. Thanks!" *'Crop Festival (Lose):' "Unless you put your passion into it, you won't win." *'Snow Festival' **"That was amazing, wasn't it?" **"The arts build character! Not as much as blacksmithing though." **"Well I don't mind festivals like that now and again! The arts are important!" *'Before a Festival Starts:' "How could the Festival be fun when there won't be any pandas there...?" *'Festival End' **"It's all over. Good work." **'You live in Bluebell and come over on a festival day:' "Want to be part of this festival, eh, ___? Move to Konohana then." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes